Hotter than Sex
by TheBadGirlIsInTheHouse
Summary: Troy and Gabriella can't get enough of each other. So, they have full-blown touching. TxG.


"So wanna go on a date

"So wanna go on a date?"

Gabriella smiled seductively, leaning down towards him. Troy gulped slightly as his eyes made contact with her boobs. Gabriella leaned in more, giving Troy a full view of her bra. Ruffling his hair slightly, she straightened and yanked her dress down a little bit, covering more of her legs and revealing more of her breasts. "I need to go soon. Maybe tonight?"

Troy nodded.

--

Gabriella pressed herself onto Troy. "Touch me." Troy hesitantly lifted his hand to her breasts. Gabriella moaned and grabbed his hand, taking him by surprise. Pulling them into her low-cut shirt, she moved them around until his hands were under her bra and Troy was bright red.

"How does it feel?"

"Good?" Troy asked, sweating. Gabriella pressed her pelvis up against Troy's, feeling his hard crotch. "Now, here." Pulling his hands down from her breasts, she shifted them so that they were sitting on her butt. "Now push." Troy gulped and touched her butt, feeling the softness of it. Gabriella moaned.

"This is so fun."

"Yeah," Troy said. Gabriella abruptly pushed Troy away, breathing deeply. Troy looked confused. Quickly dragging him over to her bed, she pushed him onto it. When he landed, she jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his torso. Shrugging off her shirt, she turned so that she was under him. Hastily, she yanked at his T-shirt, trying to tug it off. Troy abided, peeling it off and quickly moving her hands back to her bra.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured. Gabriella smiled and nipped at his ear. "I know." Moving her hands down to his crotch, she tugged at the jeans zipper and zipped it down. Troy made a movement to unbutton his pants but Gabriella stopped him, a sly msile gracing her face. "Wait." Moving again so that she was on top of him, she slid lower, touching his chest seductively. Troy moaned. Going lower, she stopped at his groin and grabbed his crotch, gripping her tightly. Pushing herself slightly higher, her breasts made contact with the crotch and she pushed herself against him, feeling her pelvis harden. "You're hot."

"Thanks," Troy panted.

"Take off my pants."

Troy looked at her questioningly and Gabriella smiled. Troy smiled and gripped her butt, pulling her closer to him. Sliding his hands into her shorts, he tugged them off and found her panties. Leaving them on, he moved his hands up to unclasp her bra. When the bra didn't come off, Troy moaned, struggling to unclip. Gabriella giggled and pressed herself harder against his crotch. "You want me so badly," she whispered. Troy nodded.

Suddenly, Gabriella stiffened. Quickly, she pushed Troy off the bed and kicked him under it. Shifting so that she was under the blanket, she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. Light filled the room as someone opened the door. After a while, it shut again and all was quiet. Gabriella rolled off the bed quietly and moved in next to Troy.

"Let's continue."

Before Troy could even respond, Gabriella had attached her lips to his and was taking off his jeans. Troy gripped her hard, panting, and struggled with the clasp again.

"Not tonight," Gabriella said. "I don't want sex."

"Then what do you want?"

"I just want you to touch me."

Troy gripped her tighter and slipped his hands under her bra, touching the crevice between them. Gabriella moaned. Sliding lower, he kissed her skin directly below her breasts, making her moan in pleasure. "You're… so… awesome," she panted, clutching his hair and smelling it. Troy smiled, trailing kisses down to her navel. Abruptly, Gabriella shifted so that she was out from the bed. "Come on."

As Troy rolled out from under the bed, Gabriella locked the door and closed the window curtains. She curled a finger, beckoning him to come. Troy loped over and Gabriella leaned against the wall. "Come here." Troy pressed himself onto her, bringing her leg up to his thigh and caressing it, sometimes shifting his hand to her pelvis, tickling it. His other hand roamed up her stomach and under her bra, seeking the nipple. Finally, Troy brought both hands up to the breasts and massaged it.

"Bathroom," she panted. Troy wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her blindly to the bathroom. Closing the door, he flicked on the switch and dimmed the light. Placing her on the sink counter, he pressed her against the mirror and trailed kisses down her arms, keeping his hand hold on her breasts.

"Troy, look down."

Troy reluctantly pulled his gaze away from her eyes and looked down, meeting her boobs. She moved herself higher so that Troy's head was touching her bra, his eyes having a nice view of what it concealed. "Like it?"

"Love it," Troy said before sticking his tongue out and leaving a small trail of saliva in her valley. Gabriella sighed contentedly. "Let's have a shower." Troy glanced up immediately and smiled crookedly. "I love the way you think."

Helping her down, he pushed her into the standing shower and switched on the tap. Warm water flowed down, heating everything up. He watched her hair, bra and panties dampen and become translucent. Gabriella didn't even blush. She gripped his face and kissed roughly, never wanting it to end. She backed him against a wall and let him unlace her panties, pulling them down. He trailed his hands under her butt, making her groan. "Troy, stop." Troy stopped.

"Come on, let's go." She shoved troy out of the door and said, "Wait for me." Smiling seductively again, she closed the door, leaving Troy looking like a lost puppy.

When Gabriella reappeared again, she was dressed only in a towel, having discarded her bra too. Wrapping it around her in front of Troy, she pulled it down low over her breasts and folded it slightly to give off a view of her butt when she bent down. She wanted to have fun. "Put on your clothes," she ordered. Troy tugged on his T-shirt and jeans, never looking away. Gabriella pulled him out of the room and down the stairs. "My parents are out at a dance."

Pulling him into the kitchen, she hastily placed a fresh cake, a bottle of sprite and two plastic cups on the table. "Let's start." She swiped a bit of the cake on her finger and trailed it down her shoulder, tempting Troy. Troy smiled and snagged a bit of the cake, licking it and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Gabriella giggled. She took a big chunk of cake and 'accidentally' dropped it onto her breasts. Some spilled onto the towel and over, dirtying her thighs but most of it trailed down into her valley.

"Troy, could you clean it up?"

"Sure…" But before he moved towards her, he took the entire cake and threw it onto her face. Gabriella was too shocked to move. Troy moved towards her, spreading the cake down her shoulders and stuffing more into her towel, making sure to touch her boobs while he was at it. Then he bent down and encased her legs with the creamy cake. "Stay like that."

He moved back towards the counter, grabbing the sprite bottle and pouring the drink into a cup. Bringing it over, he spilled it onto her valley and quickly took a towel to wipe it up. "There you go."

Gabriella smiled. And then, the towel dropped.

"Would you help me pick that up?"

Troy grinned and bent down to pick it up. Wrapping it around Gabriella's body, he stood behind her and held her to him, placing his arms on her breasts. "I love you."

"I love you too."

It was a sexy night.


End file.
